icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Boron
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | career_start = 2006 }} Tim Boron (born May 22, 1983 in Winnipeg, Manitoba) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender who is currently playing for the Wichita Thunder of the Central Hockey League (CHL). Playing career College Boron played three seasons (2003-06) of college hockey for St. Cloud State University, posting a 15-27-2 record to go with a 3.15 GAA and .886 save percentage. He was named to the 2004-05 All-Western Collegiate Hockey Association academic team and also was named to the All-Western Collegiate Hockey Association academic team in the 2005-06 season. He majored in mass communications. Professional Boron started his professional career playing for the Colorado Eagles in the 2006-07 season. He posted a 13-4-0 record in the regular season. He helped guide the Eagles to the championship with a 1.79 GAA, .944 save percentage with a league-high 3 shutouts in the CHL Playoffs. He played for the Las Vegas Wranglers and the Stockton Thunder in 2007-08 season. He returned to the CHL the following season with the Wichita Thunder before being traded to the Mississippi RiverKings in the 2009-10 season. During the 2010-11 season Boron signed with his former team the Colorado Eagles of the CHL. He was placed on the injury reverse on October 15, 2010 and was waived on November 10, 2010. He signed a five game contract with the Rapid City Rush of the Central Hockey League on December 17, 2010. He then was officially signed on with the Rapid City Rush as a permanent goalie. at the end of the regular season for 2010-2011, Tim Boron held a record of 9-2-0 assisting in the Rush becoming ranked the first in the Turner Conference of the CHL. Boron at the end of the regular season held a 2.99 GAA and a save percentage of .898. During game 4 of the 2011 playoffs against the Colorado Eagles, Boron's former team, He broke a record in the CHL that stood for 15 years. The game lasted 4 hours and 42 minutes, extending into 2.25 over-times. Tim Boron had 68 saves, the game resulted in aloss for his team, the Rapid City Rush. He recieved a standing ovation from the Eagles fans for his efforts, and recieved the third star of the game. The record for most saves in a single game, Boron had 68 saves of 70 shots was on May 5, 2011. Career Statistics Regular season Playoffs Rsz 1boron2.jpg Boron2.jpg boron.jpg|Tim Boron Rapid City Rush 2011 boron back 3.jpg|roughing the crease boron after game.jpg|post game- Tim Boron captured the Star of the Night boron profile.jpg boron spitting.jpg|Boron in his pre-game watering ritual. Awards & Achievements *'MJHL' Second Rookie All-Star Team (2001) *Ray Miron President's Cup - 2007 *Oakley CHL Goaltender of the Week, December 14-20, 2008 *CHL Performance of the Week for Week 10, 2008 *Voted third most underrated player in the league in the CHL's annual Best-of-the-Best Poll - 2008-09 season. External links * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category: Winnipeg South Blues players Category: Cowichan Valley Capitals players Category:St. Cloud State Huskies players Category:Colorado Eagles players Category:Las Vegas Wranglers player Category: Stockton Thunder players Category:Wichita Thunder players Category:Mississippi RiverKings players Category:Rapid City Rush players Category: Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster